Bite
by fallenfromthetop
Summary: Just before the dog disappeared, he could almost swear that the dog was foaming in the mouth...   The image doesn't belong to me, all the credit goes to the artist/photographer


Bite Nooo, Alfred, let me sleep! Dick pulled the silken duvet so it hid him from the eye-blinding morning sun. Alfred frowned,  
>Master Dick, if you do not proceed to awaken, I m afraid that duvet has got to go. Dick shot out of his bed in terror and ran straight to his personal bathroom, no way Alfred was taking his duvet off again, he really had no mercy when he was pulling it off its owner, he just yanked it off. And honestly when Alfred needed to, he had quite some strength, the last time it happened, it ended with eight bruises and one very awaken Dick on the black fluffy carpet. The bruises still hadn t faded, but were almost gone, it was already in the greenish-yellow stage, meaning that it was going to gone within a week. But Dick liked the way there was no bruises on his body, so another encounter with Alfred s mighty duvet jerking strength was not called for. Dick reached over for his watch, 7.15, Shit! he thought, School starts in fifteen minutes!<p>He quickly pulled the lid off his AXE hair gel and smeared some and to his hair, while frantically combing it backwards to his usual civilian hair-style. Then he pulled off his monogrammed pajamas and stepped in to his Gotham Academy uniform.<p>

He stood up and admired how fast he could change when he felt like it and rushed out of the room, slid down the polished banisters and flipped once and landed on the front mat. He ran in to the kitchen, grabbed an apple and chewed on it while shoving his leather shoes on.  
>Um, Afum, couf yor dravf me ta skeol? Dick had meant it to come out as:<br>Um, Alfred, could you drive me to school? But, of course, talking while you are chewing a particularly hard apple and tying on your shoes laces isn t the easiest thing in the world. Alfred still got what Dick was trying to say though, with his awesome Alfred-ness power, of course he understood what Dick was talking about.  
>He signed and helped Dick find his left side of his shoes. Bruce chuckled slightly when he entered to room and was greeted to the sight of a very agitated Dick screeching,<br>There s only five minutes left! And a certain Alfred shaking his head, Bruce heard him mumbling,  
>What a typical morning. He laughed and helped the bunch find the shoe.<p>

Once everything was set, Dick rushed out the off the front and almost literally threw himself in to the limo. When the car finally reached the academy, Dick hurtled himself out, mumbled:  
>Bye, Bruce, Bye, Alfie. And sprinted to the foyer. Bruce laughed out loud when he saw the expression on Alfred s face when Dick said Alfie . That kid was going to be the death of him one day.<p>

Dick s P.O.V He creeped quietly in to the room, most of the students saw him and chuckled but none of them alerted the teacher whose back was turned and was facing the interactive white board. She was already roll-calling. Dick silently seated himself in his normal seat, next to Barbra, she had raised an eyebrow at him but Dick ignored it.  
>Falman. The skinny kid two rows back squeaked,<br>Present. Ferguson. A bulky boy four seats to the left growled,  
>Here. Grayson. Dick grinned, he knew it took precisely two minutes for his name to come up, he took it for granted and arrived later than most.<br>Present. The teacher turned, Odd, she mused Mr. Grayson, I am pretty sure I did not see your face when I closed the door. Dick s eyes twinkled.  
>Maybe I was getting my pencil case and you didn t see me. Now why wouldn t I be able to see you while you are retrieving your pencil case. It is under the table. Barbara pointed out.<br>The teacher frowned, but didn t say any more than that, and she resumed to roll-calling. Dick smiled at Barbra and mouthed a Thanks! at her.  
>Barbara grinned, showing her pearly white teeth, and mouthed back Anything for a friend. Now, classes, bring out your math homework. Yes, Parker, its due today. The young Indian boy on the front slumped down his chair, looking defeated. After Barbara had collected in the homework, the teacher wrote up some exercises they needed to do and settled down, thinking she had set enough work so that the entire lesson was all doing exercises.<p>

Unfortunately, she was a substitute and she was warned that a certain Mr. Grayson would finish all his work faster than you think he would. But, like most first teachers, she underestimated him. Within five minutes, Dick had walked up to the teacher and said solemnly (everyone knew he was hiding a smile though.)  
>Miss Baker? The teacher looked up I ve done all the work. The teacher raised an eyebrow,<br>Really? Please do show me. Dick smirked inwardly, this teacher had no idea what force she was going against. He placed his book in front of the teacher. Miss Baker inspected it. After a few minutes of scanning the page and filipped through the entire book, she realized that the whole excercise book was done and seemingly all answered correct.  
>Mr. Grayson. She said slowly, Dick grinned Yes, Miss Baker? Would you happen to do your exercises at home? Well .I was bored last night. The class burst in to laughter, Barbara was full in to laughing along with Bette, who was clutching her side, Parker had fell off his chair, and Bostun (the second nerd in the class) looked furious. He had wanted to beat Grayson to the Best Student Award this year. Miss Baker signed and buried her face in her hand,<br>Very well. Move on to the next exercise book. I ve done that too. Miss Baker s shoulders slumped.  
>Is there anything you haven t done? she asked, almost pleadingly.<br>No. Dick almost felt sorry for the sub teacher. Well. Uh .do whatever you want. She said despairingly Dick beamed,  
>Thanks, Miss Baker!<p>

Snack Time Barbara was still laughing from the shocked expression on the sub. Dick was smiling amused at Barbara. What s so funny? The-the-expression. Just-so-so-FUNNY! Dick grinned,  
>Yeah, none of the subs ever get that that I am a full-on genius. Then suddenly, they heard a squeal,<br>Oh My God! That is the cutest puppy I have ever seen!'  
>It seemed like a puppy had manged to wedge itself between the hole in the gate. Dick grinned, it was partly his fault there was even a hole in the gates. It was a double dare involving explosives and trying to blow a hole in the gates. After that dare, Dick was grounded for four months straight, had to do all the dishs, wax every one of Bruce's car (1 Ferrari, 3 Lambourgini, 5 Rolls Rocyes and God knows how many more.). But honestly, from the fun that came with the dare, three months of washing, waxing and being grounded was worth it. And even though its been a year, the school still hadn't bothered to fix it and it seemed that the hole had let a little dog in.<br>A little brown furry ball toddled over to Dick, the puppy couldn t be older than three months. Dick smiled and patted it on the head, it seem to cuddle up to Dick, then it bit him.  
>Ow! Dick drew back and frowned at the door. The puppy ran away squealing. Most of the people on the courtyard was giggling at Dick, not noticing the dog. Barbara was smiling slightly but she was already pulling some bandages out and helping Dick wrap it around the wound. And so, once again, all was well.<br>But Dick noticed something nobody else did.  
>He could almost swear that the dog was foaming at its mouth ..<br> 


End file.
